


Cousins At Courcheval

by JamesJenkins9



Category: Black-ish (TV), Raven's Home (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Black Character(s), Boys In Love, Brotherly Bonding, Cousin Incest, Crossover Pairings, Family, Gay, High School, Homoeroticism, M/M, Sexual Experimentation, Skiing, Taboo, Teen Crush, Teenagers, Urban Fantasy, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesJenkins9/pseuds/JamesJenkins9
Summary: Andre "Junior" Johnson joins his Chicago cousin, Booker Baxter-Carter, on a ski trip neither will forget.
Relationships: Andre "Junior" Johnson/Booker Baxter Carter
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "Black-ish" and "Raven's Home" are two of my favorite African-American family sitcoms and I just love both Junior and Booker. This is my very first crossover story, hope you all enjoy it. Let me know what you think in the comments section. Story takes place during the Third Season of both series.

Suave and outgoing Andre Johnson Jr. jumped to the inside of the city sidewalk to dodge the splash of water from a passing car. It was a frigid night in Courcheval, France, and the unexpected onslaught of mountain winds thoroughly swept up inside his brown jacket to the bone. Unfamiliar with the dark Courcheval streets, he checked his smartphone again for the address -- his cousin Booker Baxter-Carter’s hotel was just around the corner. He gave him a ring to let the Chicago-born kid know he was nearby, and Booker immediately picked up.

"Hey cous, I'm walking up to your place now."

In his unmistakably LA accent, Junior could hear him exclaim, "Oh sweet, I'll be right down!"

Hearing his voice excited Junior -- they hadn’t seen each other since the summer at Junior’s almost 3 years ago, where they spent the long days bonding. He was 15 now, and Booker a year younger, and to hear his maturing yet familiar voice on the other end caused joy. It occurred to him that though they’d talked on Face-Time and Skype sporadically over the years through social media, they had not seen each other in person since Booker’s Mom started to raise her family in Chicago as her fashion designer career took off.

He didn't have to wait long for Booker to appear in the lamp-lit street. Booker jumped out onto the street from his brightly lit hotel, and when he saw Junior, it gave him a short hop in excitement. "Dude you've made it," he cried. "Come inside, you must be freezing your nuts off out there!" Booker hugged him tightly and reached up to give him a quick Bro Shake which lingered more than it should’ve. As an American, the Bro-Shake wasn't supposed to be more than 3 seconds, but he eventually became accustomed to the feeling in his years he had spent in Chicago with his brother Levi and tomboy friend Tess.

"Dang man, you look like a pound cake right now," he exclaimed at Junior who was covered in snow. "and look at you – how’d you get taller than me?!?"

Junior smiled and replied, "You should talk, you look cool and... super FLY in that outfit." Booker was in all American awesome winter attire -- evidence that he had come taking his sense of style with him. Booker scoffed mildly at that comment and yanked his backpack from him. He resisted, but the psychic boy spoke sternly, "You’re my guest. I got you cous. I need to make up for my fam not picking yours up at the airport."

Junior shrugged and followed Booker up the stairs, responding "No worries Book -- I'm just out of school for the break. You're over here living it up, getting anywhere with your band?"

The mocha-skinned teen hadn't lied about Booker looking awesome. This came as somewhat of a shock to him. He’d never considered his cousin as handsome before. Booker was the archetypal Golden Boy in his youth, somewhat chubby, thick glasses, and frizzy hair. But he had changed tremendously since. His boyish roundness had turned into a fine male figure, and he wore his black hair curly, well-kept, soft, and shinning. His dark flashy winter attire accentuated his physique.

As Junior walked up the stairs behind Booker, he could see his boxer waistband through his pants hugging heart-shaped hips that swayed elegantly with every step she took. He blushed thinking of his cousin this way and averted his eyes. Booker had certainly grown into an striking young man since the last time they met all those years ago.

"I can't tell you how cool it is that you took the time out of your holidays to come visit me! I'm so ready for this weekend," Booker said.

He continued, "I know the weather looks awful, but trust me, if it's windy down here like this, you can be sure that the snow is coming down hard in Paris. You couldn't have come at a more perfect time... in fact, it looks like they’re getting at least thirteen centimeters of snow tonight and another thirteen tomorrow. Sunday will be nothing but beautiful clear skies and awesome skiing!"

"And of course, there will be food and hot tubs," Junior stated.

"Ha, if there isn't a hot tub, we're canceling and booking a place that has one for sure. I'm not skiing without the hot tub waiting for me at the end of the day," Booker said. "But tonight, lets gets some drinks and food in us and chill before calling it a night."

Junior smiled and laughed. "Looks like we're on the same page. I'm really looking forward to hanging out."

When they arrived at Booker’s room, Booker tossed Junior's black backpack on the couch. Without breaking his stride, he went to the kitchen to open a bottle of 7-UP and poured two glasses.

Handing a glass to him, Booker said, "cheers to family reunion!"

"To family," Junior responded, clinking his glass.

"Oh, why don't you get out of your wet clothes, take a shower, and I'll make something quick to eat. I'll make chocolate mousse," Booker said. Junior was soaked and chilled to the bone from the cold windswept snow and felt like a hot shower was exactly what he needed. "That's a good idea," he agreed. "I'll be quick." He took a couple more sips of the soda and placed his glass on the coffee table to unpack a change of fresh clothes.

As he entered the bathroom, he spotted a pair of blue Under Armor boxers hanging from the towel rack. He felt himself get hard from the sight of his cousin's underwear. Closing his eyes, he whispered aloud to himself, almost as a prayer, "Booker's your cousin Dude. Get that shit out of your head, dammit."

After the shower, he realized he forgot to take a shirt from his backpack. So, he walked out into the living room, shirtless. Booker whistled teasingly at the sight and in a flirty tone exclaimed, "wow, Dre, you've got some muscles!" He smiled and bashfully replied, "sorry, I must’ve left my shirt out here." He quickly pulled a t-shirt on and took a long sip from his glass. Over the rim of his glass, he peeked at Booker's defined body as he prepared the snack. He could not shake this strange fixation on his cousin. 𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘯𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦, 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘢 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵, Junior thought to himself.

Booker remarked, "Don't take this the wrong way. You were a lanky and skinny kid the last time I saw you."

"And more naive," added Junior.

"Not naive... a hilarious sap," Booker corrected. Junior shrugged.

"Unaware of the stresses of being a teen," he said.

"But you've really grown, physically and mentally, Dre," he laughed. "I'm glad to see you seem to be doing great."

"Thanks, Book," Junior replied. "Can I help with the food?"

"As a matter of fact, do you mind taking over while I change into more some comfortable clothes. You're basically wearing PJs now, and I'm still in my FLY threads. It's not fair," replied Booker.

Junior chuckled and nodded. "Sure, I'll take over." Booker smiled and handed him the stirring spoon. He said, "the mousse is just about done. Want to get the mugs?" He nodded again and said, "go change Bro."

"The mugs are in those cabinets left above the stove," he said. "And the spoons, here." Booker slid open the silverware drawer.

"I'll be back," he said and walked into his bedroom. Junior grabbed the plates and filled them with the frothy chocolate. Putting the mixture onto the mug, he noticed Book had left his bedroom door ajar and did a double take to see him framed perfectly in the opening, in the act of changing out of his clothes with his back against the door.

He quickly turned his attention to the table and the pasta as Booker started to take her top off, but he couldn't resist the temptation to peak again. He felt himself becoming aroused as he stole another look at his cousin. Booker slowly slid his Black Panther t-shirt over his head, revealing his heart-stopping backside. Flexing his muscles out, he glanced back at the open door, causing Junior to turn his head away awkwardly. 𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘵, 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨, Junior thought, horrified. But he kept his door open, continuing to undress. Pulling off his belt, he slid his pants down his legs, bending over to present grey, almost white cotton briefs that converged around his heart-shaped ass to cup his cock in a mound between his thighs. Feeling his erection grow even harder, Junior shifted his legs uncomfortably.

"How's it going out there?" Booker asked.

Junior's voice cracked when he replied, "Just about ready to eat. Great job on the mousse, it smells incredible!"

Booker entered the living room dressed in sweatpants and a loose red t-shirt, looking no less gorgeous, but, to Junior's relief, significantly less seductive. The Chicago teen smiled slyly at him and took a quiet sip of his soda as he sat at the dinette. "Well, Bon Appetit," he said. Junior relaxed. He felt his erection subside as he took his seat at the table.

They ate and drank soda and chatted vigorously about their lives since turning 13 -- about their career goals, tidbits about their families, and all topics of conservation that close cousins would normally chat about. But as the mousse was finished off quickly, and the soda continued to fill their glasses, the conversation naturally became more personal. Junior asked Booker, quite directly to his own surprise, "so what's the girlfriend situation like?"

Booker cleared his throat and said, "Well... I broke up with my last girlfriend, Gabrielle, maybe 2 years ago. That was a cold end to a mundane relationship. Well, stunk for her, freedom for me. Good riddance to be honest." He took a sip of soda and continued, "since then, I decided to focus on my band and have fun with my free time. Since the breakup, my plan was to just pick up cute girls. I stuck with that plan ever since." Junior snorted out soda as he said this, and he giggled, delighted by his reaction. "Gabrielle and I didn't have as much fun as I wanted, and I realized at a certain point that I hated her for that. I need to be with somebody like a camel needs water," he said, winking.

Junior wasn't sure how to respond, except to appear shocked at Booker’s openness, and impressed with his confidence. After he collected himself, he squinted at Booker and responded in disbelief, "are you really the same Book I knew all those years ago? The one that obsessed over Hip Hop and Stranger Things?"

Booker laughed and nodded vigorously. "Yep," he answered. "Don't be freaked out Dre, that's still a big part of me. Only this version of Book works long hours as a rapper/song writer and so needs some of the... more pleasurable aspects to life to survive the boredom."

The conversation had gone to a place Junior had never considered. Just a couple hours ago, he was sure to meet a cousin in Courcheval more closely resembling that soft-around-the-edges, magnetic Black boy from that summer three years ago. Junior shook his head. "Oh, the loss of childhood innocence. Freaky and harsh when you’re faced with it so abruptly," he exclaimed in jest.

Booker shrugged in response. He mused, "well, that's the way it goes, I guess. You learn at a certain point that you enjoy sex. That's an important life lesson isn't it? Look at other smart creatures, like chimps -- what do they like to do in their free time? Fuck other chimps! It's key to the survival of all species! Why should I deny myself a natural urge?" he mused, giggling in mischievous delight. Junior chuckled along. He remarked, "I’m amazed with you, Book. I could never be that open about my sex life. Especially to a relative."

"Well thanks, Dre for the props. But we Chicago Bros are more open about our sexuality, no? I mean I can keep going. But perhaps you can break your ice and tell me something intimate about yourself as well," he said coyly, taking a sip of soda.

Junior pictured his cousin bending over in the bedroom doorway, putting his perfect bubble butt on display with nothing on but his cotton briefs. He realized that it is not beyond the realm of possibility that it was a very purposeful display, but he wasn't sure yet if it was intended as playful flirtatiousness, or a matter of exhibitionist fantastical enjoyment. In any case, despite his warped mindset, Junior was very conscious of how out of place he felt, talking to his cousin so openly about sex, given how erect he was now.

"Anyways, how’re things going with your sister? What's her name? Denise?"

"Zoey," he corrected.

"Zoey," Booker repeated. "How's she doing?"

"She's doing just fine... But we're both doing our own thing now," he stated flatly. Booker had a glint of intrigue in his eyes. "Oh? I'm sorry to hear that. But this must’ve been recently no? Wasn't she the reason you were in France?"

Junior shrugged. "Don't be sorry, and yes, she was the reason I was there the past few months. About a week in, I guess we both realized we weren't connecting like we used to, you know. She asked to go her own way. I said that was cool. I think she's more in love with France than any of my Fam are."

"Or French boys," Booker supposed. He swilled his fizzing glass in circles on the table. "I'm joking Dre. But are you going to try to make things right with her?"

"Nah. It’s all good now," he replied. Booker nodded and gently tapped his knee.

"There's plenty more fish in the sea, Bro," he said. "But before you let her go, ask her for All That She Wants."

"I'm sorry... What about All That She Wants?" asked Junior, confused.

"Do you not listen to Cléa Vincent?"

"A little bit. I don't get the reference" he said. Booker shook his head and clucked his tongue in mock disappointment.

"𝓐𝓵𝓵 𝓣𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓢𝓱𝓮 𝓦𝓪𝓷𝓽𝓼. It's a beautiful and real song. Here, let me play it for you." Booker took out his phone and played the song. The slow tempo radiated softly from his living room speakers as he poured the last of the soda in each of their glasses. They sat in silence for a bit to enjoy the song. Cléa Vincent’s warm, feisty voice sang proudly against the backdrop of the pattering of rain mixed snow on the living room windowpanes. The yellow streetlights refracted through the water-streaked windows giving the room a soft and comforting candle-like glow, setting a dreamy mood.

"It's a really cool song. Deep but cool. Really hits close to home," Junior said, chuckling.

"It's real dope-Nia especially likes it," Booker agreed. "But also powerful in my view. The singer knows what she wants and isn’t scared to go after it, no? She lives like a free spirit, and the one she’s looking for is waiting ahead. It keeps you going."

Junior responded, "I don't think I'm in the market for a new relationship. But I'm not against being single. I'm ready to move on."

Booker raised his glass. "Here's to being single," he cheered. They clinked glasses and continued drinking in silence, savoring the music and the soft pattering of the rain outside. Junior took a chance to gaze at his cousin in that moment, the caffeine withdrawing his inhibition. Booker returned his gaze with a blithe look in his dark brown eyes. Neither averted their gaze. Booker’s face, he studied closely for the first time ever. And for the first time, he noticed not just the rich chocolate color of his eyes, but also his nose. It curved slightly upwards. He noticed his full, moist lips. They weren't smiling now, but were slightly open, longing for something. He spotted the small gold link chain around Book’s neck, which he always found cool. His curly black hair framed perfectly above his face, almost willing a hand to reach out and touch it. He felt Booker’s eyes studying him too. What was on his mind? He felt an urge to draw his face closer to Booker’s. He didn't flinch. He looked upon Junior with an unmistakable look of hunger as he lifted the glass of Coke Zero to his lips.

After what could’ve been a few seconds but felt an eternity, Junior shook off the trance and downed his soda. He feigned a yawn and looked at his watch. Trying to distract from the intimate moment he just now shared with Booker, he cleared his throat and said, "well, it's getting late, and I had a long day. I'll take care of the dishes." He stood, picking the mugs up from the dinette.

Booker agreed. "It’s really late." He inhaled with his arms stretched out, causing his torso to tighten against his cotton t-shirt. He said, "Let's get a good night sleep and hit the slopes early. Don't worry too much about Zoey. I promise you, the skiing here will take your mind off her."

The next day, they woke before the sun came out and with enough clothing for the three days of skiing, headed out to the alps in Aunt Bow's Volkswagen. Booker was right about the rain turning into a flurry of snowflakes as they climbed up the mountain road. The highway was well-groomed, ensuring that the seasonal vacationers could make it to the ski resorts. Between the breaks in the snow flurry and the frosted spruce and fir trees, breath-taking alpine peaks appeared sporadically. It took about 2 hours to reach the ski village. Once they arrived, Booker said, "Let's check in first."

The hotel, which their parents had booked, was a quaint ski-in, ski-out style lodge located on the slopes right above the lifts. It was getting light out and the ski lifts were all still stationary. "They're not going to start spinning for another hour or so," Booker remarked somewhat ticked off. When they entered their hotel room, they were greeted with a single queen bed and a small couch in the corner.

"Oh, my Mom specifically reserved two beds. We can go ask to change the room," said Booker. Junior shrugged. "Only if it works for you. I'm comfortable sleeping on that couch." Junior said.

Booker replied, "works for you Dre. We can share the bed too, I don't mind."

He laughed. "It'd be like summer nights at my house. We can watch movies non-stop!"

After leaving their bags, they headed out to the ski village to rent Junior's equipment (Booker had brought his own gear). Since they arrived so early, they had missed the brunt of the skiing traffic, and had a little bit of time to kill before the lifts started, so they got hot chocolate and sat out by a crackling fire on the terrace of one of the slope-side cafes. There wasn't much to see since the snow was still coming down hard.

"The Winter Wonderland’s big and fresh today, Dre. It couldn't be more perfect," Booker exclaimed. Booker wore a posh skiing outfit: a red puffy jacket, tight-fitting black ski-pants, and a neon wool-scarf thrown around his neck. A real mountain Dare Devil -- bold, yet nonetheless stylish. He sat in the snow-covered lounge chair with his ski boots propped nonchalantly up to the edge of the fire, the orange flames warming the soles of the boots. Junior looked like a ski-bum: Saggy pants and a blue jacket with tears in some parts -- a cherished, old ski-jacket from his Dad, but by no means cool.

The two were an odd pair in life as they were in looks. Booker was focused on his dream career as a rapper/song writer since graduating Middle School and had been quite successful at it. Junior, a certified nerd but still awesome, used his suave and brains to be an individual, and having just finished his freshman year, planned to go to college either for Film or Screenwriting. He was exceptional in a lot of ways, which was why Booker always felt cool around him.

Booker commented, "there are some crazy runs here at Courcheval. I know some good off-piste stuff we can do in the glades off that lift over there if you're up for the challenge." Booker pointed out into the white fog.

"I can't see a thing, but I'm up for whatever," Junior replied. "I'll trust you to take me through the perilous powder."

"I'll test your limits if you let me," he said with a mischievous grin. "Look, the lift line is starting to get long. You ready?"

Booker and Junior skied until late afternoon, stopping only for lunch and some drinks. At the end of the day, they came back to the hotel and stopped for a quick hot mulled cider in the small bar at the entrance to the lodge before heading back up to the room to change into their swimwear for the hot tub. It was dark out by this time, and the snowflakes fell in a lazy but cheerful waltz.

Booker remarked, "My legs are killing me right now, so the Jacuzzi is a no-brainier. Lucky for us, almost everyone else will certainly be at dinner, so we shouldn't have too much company."

"How’re your legs treating you?" he asked.

"They're feeling pretty good actually. I could go for some more of that off-piste tomorrow, if you can handle it, Book!"

The psychic teen sneered playfully at the challenged. "Okay, I'm gonna have to turn up the heat on you. That'll be easy!"

"Bring it on, you haven't seen me ski yet!" Junior countered.

"We'll see about that. Come on, lets head to the Jacuzzi."

They each grabbed a towel and their swimwear. There were locker rooms by the pool area, so they would change there.


	2. Chapter 2

Junior got into the hot tub first while Booker was still in the locker room. The turquoise-lighted hot tub sat nestled in a bank of snow surrounded by dark spruce trees, the wafting steam rising to meet the falling snow. A college-aged couple sat in the babbling, chlorinated water. Booker correctly predicted that most others would be out and about by this time. The couple smiled warmly as he joined, but the trio then sat in awkward silence. Booker wasn't much for small talk with strangers.

A few minutes later, Booker ran out of the dressing room wrapped in his towel, prancing energetically through the snow, shouting, "Oh damn, my feet are frozen!"

He dropped his towel to reveal a pair of red trunks and let out a loud sigh as he climbed in next to Junior, just then noticing the couple. "Oh, hey there," Booker greeted them cheerily.

They both nodded and grinned but stayed silent. Booker and Junior smiled back, awkwardly. In a sing-song voice, Booker whispered to Junior, "look what I brought." He held up a small flask. "It's wine," he declared, proudly.

Junior raised an eyebrow. "You drink wine from a flask?"

"When I'm hot-tubbing, yeah man," he said, unscrewing the cap. He offered it to Junior, and he took a swig. He then offered it to the couple, which they politely refused, before taking a swig himself.

Breaking their apparent oath of silence, the brunette college girl asked, in a Dutch accent, "How long are you two up in Courcheval for?"

"Just for three days," responded Junior.

"Ah, a short family vacation-almost thought it a romantic retreat," the girl remarked. Junior and Booker both laughed nervously.

Booker explained, "Oh, no, he's my cousin coming to visit for a short while. We're both big skiers, so I couldn't pass up an opportunity to give him a tour of the mountains."

The Latino boy pressed, lightheartedly, "But you look like such a handsome couple."

The cousins blushed at the comment. Booker shot Junior a furtive glance, biting his lip. Junior responded., "not really, but I could see how you'd make that mistake."

The college-aged couple stayed for a few more minutes, giving Junior and Booker small talk, and some tips on which runs to hit the following day. When they left, Booker breathed a sigh of relief and exclaimed, "Thank God. I was over them as soon as I saw them." He took another swig of the wine and handed it to Junior.

"Not much for socializing, cous?" Junior asked.

Booker responded, "Sorta, but I'd much rather just hang out alone with you right now."

Booker dipped his head into the glowing water to wet it. His black curly hair quickly stiffened in the freezing air and the falling snow stuck to it in diamond specks that glinted in the glow of the Jacuzzi. His eyes appeared as dazzling caramel drops in the cool blue light. Junior followed suit and dipped his head in, enjoying the cool and biting sensation of his wet hair stiffening in the freezing temperature.

"The heat in here is starting to be unbearable. Do you want to make angels?" asked Booker. Junior nodded and said, "I mean, its required by French law isn't it? If you use the hot tub, you got to jump in the snow." He quickly jumped out and dove face first into the snowbank. Turning onto his back, he waved his arms, shivering in the wet snow. He turned back over and imitated the breast stroke as his cousin cheered him on.

Propping up onto his elbow, he shouted to his cousin, "Come on, it's is nice out here."

Booker nodded, and, coming as a shock to Junior, he removed his gray 𝘖𝘭𝘥 𝘕𝘢𝘷𝘺 t-shirt, baring his toned chest and his prominent nipples.

"What's with that look, Dre? Never seen a pair before?" Booker asked, a tone of playful innocence in his voice.

"I need the full effect," he explained before lowering himself into the snow.

He shrieked and giggled as he rolled himself around, covering his body in frost. Junior laughed as his cousin's body contorted into comical shapes. After a few seconds Booker cried, "Whoa, that's enough for me!" and ran back into the hot tub. Junior followed him in and felt the heat of the water prick his icy skin like needles.

Booker kept his shirt off as they lounged in the water. To him it was perhaps not a big deal to bare his body in front of his cousin -- he was raised in a household where nudity was seldom normal. Junior, however, couldn't shake the thought of how sexy his cousin looked, how perfect his abs were in the way they perked up and how the nipples stood on the end staring right back at him.

Booker caught him staring. "Do you like them, Dre?" he teased. Embarrassed, Junior looked away and replied, "sorry, I guess I'm just not used to public nudity."

"It's cool, you can look if you want to... But... my question was: do you like them?" he asked again in a more serious tone. He was unsure of how to respond. His heart raced. Booker took a long, slow sip of the cognac as he awaited his response. 𝘈 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘺, Junior thought. He shrugged and said, "I like nipples just as much as the next guy."

He took the flask from Booker and drank, trying to appear unfazed by his sexually-charged line of questioning. The psychic teen smiled slyly and traced his fingers from his neck down his pecs, drawing slow circles around his nipples. He said, "I find mine to be above average in quality. Maybe that's just me. But I'm quite proud of them," he said, in a suggestive, seductive voice.

Throat tightening, Junior agreed, "yours are way above average." Booker snickered in response. "You're a sap," he said.

He then stretched out his legs and groaned, "ugh, my calves are dying." Booker let them linger, stretched out in the middle of the hot tub, the sole of his feet brushing lightly against Junior's knees. "Maybe we should book a massage at the spa," he commented.

Nervously, Junior ventured to reach out to grasp Booker's calves with his hands. Booker raised an eyebrow and cocked his head in curiosity, fascinated with this unprecedented act.

"Zoey said I'm pretty good at massages. Can I give it a try?" he asked. Booker nodded, pleased. He placed one of his cousin's legs onto his lap and ran his fingers down the tight calve muscle. "I definitely feel some knots up in here," Junior noted. He realized, dismayed, that he had just rested Booker's leg on top of his erection. He didn't seem to notice. Or didn't mind.

With his heart thumping harder now and a hot almost unbearable feeling of desire in his gut, he squeezed Booker's calve muscle near the knee with one of his hands while he held his cousin's leg in place with his other. Booker groaned in pleasure as he worked the muscle with his hand. "Oh yeah, that hits the spot," he muttered. He continued for a few minutes in silence and felt his cock pulsating with desire. Booker laid with his head thrown back, eyes closed, mouthing a relaxed sigh as he squeezed her calve. "Gimme your other leg," he instructed. Booker complied, placing his other leg on his lap, pressing it down on his erect penis. 𝘔𝘺 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘸, he thought.

As he worked the calve muscles again, he stared intently at Booker's face as it contorted in pleasure -- sexual pleasure. He bit his lip, and, with his free hand, slowly began to caress the top of Booker's thighs. The Chicago boy breathed deeply, his chest moving up and down with every breath.

"How're your thighs feeling?" he asked in a trembling voice.

"They'll need some work too," Booker breathed. His fingers slowly went up to where his thigh met Booker's hip and, applying slight pressure, dragged his fingernails down towards Booker's left knee. He shifted himself closer to him and let him continue. Junior ran his fingers up again, this time tracing a line tenderly up on the inside of his cousin's thigh. Booker let out a soft whimper and began to thrust his hips slightly to bring his fingers closer to Booker's hole. He could see goosebumps on the other boy's chest. Booker's nipples were hard despite the steamy heat of the Jacuzzi. Snowflakes fell on his face and body which quickly melted away, drawing wet lines of melted snow and sweat down his dark skin. Junior traced his fingers down his thigh and then up again eight times, and on the last run he brought his fingers up the crease of Booker's hip along his trunks, curling his forefinger around the strap, tugging a little before continuing. Booker grabbed his hand and brought it back down to the strap, where it was tied in a knot.

"You can pull it loose," he whispered, watching him attentively. Junior grabbed the end of the lace and pulled, causing the trunks to come undone and float loose in the water. He could make out, through the effervescence and turquoise glow of the Jacuzzi, chocolate-colored naked flesh like a pristine caramel-filled candy between his thighs and a thin dark strip of hair running down the center of it.

Junior shook his head. "Whoa dude, this is too weird," he confessed. But as he withdrew his hand, Booker reached out and ran his fingers through his cousin's hair and, grasping gently, pulled Junior's head towards his face. He whispered, "I promise I won't tell a soul."

He sat up and moved his face towards Junior's. He hesitated for a moment -- licking his lips first before going in for a kiss. The psychic boy grasped his cousin's head with both of his hands and pressed his lips hard against Junior's, sending his warm, moist tongue down the other's mouth. As they breathlessly made out, Junior embraced Booker, clawing him back with his hands, pressing his chest against Junior's chest. He could feel the hardness of Booker's nipples against his skin. He reached down to untie his bathing suit and pulled them down to his knees. Booker's mouth opened in eagerness, he studied his cousin's erect 9" penis. He grasped the shaft and stroked it slowly, massaging the head and Junior's balls with every pass. He ran his hand down from Booker's chest to his pubes and pressed his forefinger down over the strip of pubic hair and over the cock, which he massaged for a few seconds before proceeding to curl his finger into Booker's warm opening. He spread his legs and thrust his hip into Junior's right hand, causing his finger to plunge deeper. Booker moaned in pleasure. They stopped kissing to look into each other's eyes. Booker's eyes radiated with desire and his face twisted with abandon as he slowly moved his forefinger in and out of Booker's ass, pressing the flat of his forefinger into his #1 spot with each pass.

"Rub my cock some more," he instructed. Obeying, Junior pulled his fingers out and found Booker's cock again, rubbing it in a back and forth motion, searching for the right rhythm and pressure, which he knew he found as soon as she buckled and gasped. Booker raised himself up onto his knees, and turned to face Junior, locking his hips between his thighs and pressing Booker's chest into his face. He took Booker's silent cue and locked his mouth around Booker's left nipple, sucking on the erect nipple, playing with it with his tongue. The psychic boy moaned loudly. "Oh, you're good at this Dre," he whimpered. He pressed his soft ass down on Junior's crotch and, and without letting it penetrate him, slid against the shaft of his penis. Even in the hot tub, he could feel the moist stickiness of Booker's ass.

"People are gonna see," Junior muttered anxiously, as he continued sucking on Booker's nipples. Booker swiveled his head around with a look of thrill on his face. He was turned on by the idea, but conceded, "okay... let's go out for some skiing then."

"Isn't that what we're doing now," Junior quipped. Booker laughed and said, "Continuez l’homme!"

"What's that mean?" Junior asked. Booker impatiently replied, "it means Keep going, man! Let's go back to the room, and finish what we started."

They wrapped themselves in their towels, and without drying off, ran, dripping wet, across the snow, through the quiet lobby of the hotel and up the stairs. As soon as Junior opened the door to the room, Booker shoved him through and swung him around, grabbing his dumbfounded face with his hands to kiss Dre, standing up on his toes to do so. He shut the door behind him and dropped the towel to the floor. Booker flipped the light, presenting his still-wet, glistening body to Junior.

With one hand, Junior whipped his towel off in a quick motion like a Vegas magician, then pushed against his chest, walking him backwards towards the bed to shove him onto it. With a wicked grin on his face, he sauntered gracefully towards the edge of the bed.

"What about skiing?" Junior asked.

"Fuck skiing," Booker replied. "I wanna do things to you that'll make you forget all about the girls that led you on," he said. He climbed onto the bed, running his hands up his cousin's legs, keeping his eyes locked to Junior's. "You've an attractive body, Dre. You've really taken good care of it," he observed, running his fingernails gently over the mocha-skin boy's chest and stomach. He kissed Junior's abdominal muscles and slid his warm tongue across Dre's light skin towards his cock. With one hand, he grabbed the shaft, and, lifting it up, moved his face below and with the tip of his tongue, lapped the sensitive skin of the shaft, causing him to tense up and groan with pleasure. Junior could feel the warmth of Booker's breath.

"This is so fucked up on so many levels," Junior whispered, to which Booker responded, "which is why it feels so damn good." He then directed his cock to between Booker's lips and started to move Booker's head up and down around it, wetting it with spit, and skillfully caressing the shaft and the head with Booker's tongue, as he'd certainly learned to do from experience. Though he couldn't get over the disbelief that he was receiving a blowjob from his cousin, Junior had to admit that this was more exciting than any other sexual encounters he's had as far as he could remember. Booker sucked on his cock for a few minutes while massaging shaft with his hand, before moving downward, tracing his tongue over Junior's balls and towards the anus.

"Where do you think you're going?" Junior asked, panting.

"Now I'm gonna do something nice for you, and I'd like you to return me the favor," said Booker. He forced his cousin's legs apart and slid his tongue down to around Dre's anus. Booker penetrated him with a finger, making him jolt.

"Settle down, Black Panther," he ordered. Booker removed his finger and placed his tongue over the anus, licking it in a circular motion, gently penetrating it with his tongue at times. Junior yelped in surprised pleasure. He never had anal sex performed on him before. That Booker would do it, unprompted and with such confidence, made his cousin hornier.

When he was ready to have him turn, Booker crawled up atop him to lay with his chest pressed against Junior's, and their crotches too. Their sweat moistened their adolescent bodies. Booker kissed him quickly and turned around to present his sumptuous ass to Dre. On all fours, he arched his back and looked back longingly at Dre. Booker spread his knees out, to reveal his wet almond-shaped hole, and his anus, enticing Dre to put his face in there. He slowly slid two fingers into Booker's ass, and as he did so, brought his face in to taste Booker's sweet and musty lips. He savored the slightly pungent scent. The bulky boy moaned loudly and arched his back farther to present more of his hole to Dre as he ran his tongue up and down the crack of Booker's ass while simultaneously pumping his fingers in and out. When he felt Booker start to tighten up, he moved elsewhere, to delay the pleasure, moving his tongue up from Booker's ass along the crevice of his butt, stopping to gently bite the inside of Booker's ass cheeks before gliding his tongue circles around his anus. Spreading his cheeks with his hands, Junior proceeded similarly to the way in which his cousin had worked on him. He pushed a finger lightly into Booker's anus while running his tongue around the edges before plunging his tongue in the tight hole, causing Booker to cry in immense pleasure. At the same time, he reinserted his fingers into Booker's wet ass and he felt Booker pulsate as he rubbed his spot.

"Yes, just like that," moaned Booker. He continued, feeling Booker move closer to climax. As he got wetter, and the harder he pressed his hips backwards against Dre's fingers and tongue, the faster he pumped his fingers, until the moment right before Booker would cum, Booker quickly turned around to pull him away from his backside. Junior smiled at him, and he laughed in delight.

"You have a sexy laugh," he said. Booker rolled his eyes. "Oh please," he curtly responded. Booker proceeded to thrust himself onto Dre, and started to kiss his body, first his abdominal area, then moving up to his chest, sucking on each of his nipples before moving up the side of his neck and sticking his tongue into Junior's left ear. Booker then sat up, mounting his crotch, and reached down to grasp his cock.

"I wanna feel you inside me," he moaned, guiding his hard cock into his ass. Junior was about to stop him, but before he could react, he instinctively said, "It's my first time," and proceeded to slide his cock into Booker's warm, tight ass. Booker threw his head back and, resting on outstretched arms, started to gyrate on top of him. Junior watched his body jump up and down as he performed his slow dance on his cock. With each downward movement, he plunged his cock as deeply into him as he could, and each time moaning louder and louder. Junior felt his cock throb with pleasure from the sensation of it rubbing inside the tight, soft confines of the opening between Booker's thighs, and before long he felt he was getting close. He warned Booker, "I'm about to cum!" To which he reacted by tightening his anal muscles around his cousin's penis like a soft vice.

"Fill me with your cum, Dre," Booker muttered. That directive brought him more quickly to orgasm. He could feel that Booker was getting close as well as his ass became more wet and quivered around his cock. He gyrated faster. "Let's cum together," he moaned. Booker reached his fingers up to pinch his nipples and not a moment later, "Oui!" he screamed in ecstasy as his body quaked. As Junior felt a burst of warm liquid gushing from inside him, Dre tensed up and joined Booker in the carnal, ecstatic rush, pumping the boy full of his cream.

Lowering his slick cousin's body, Booker wrapped him in a tight embrace. He trembled in a heightened orgasmic state. His curly black hair drenched in warm pungent sweat engulfing him in a sweet fragrance of cologne, perspiration, and chlorine. Junior could feel the mixture of his and Booker's ejaculate drip down from his manhood over his own cock. Sweat from both of their bodies drenched them as they breathed heavily.

"Stay inside me for a little while longer cous," Booker whispered in his ear. He pushed down against the top of Booker's soft ass with his hands to penetrate him more deeply with his still hard cock as they embraced. He savored the humid warmth of Booker's body on top of his.

In this moment, he was expecting to feel an onrush of guilt, perversion and shame, as is usually the case post-climax in a regrettable sexual encounter. This time, however, he felt different. It was hard to comprehend, but as far as he was concerned, he felt right with Booker's body in his embrace, his curly hair tickling across his torso. He loved the feel of his cousin's sweat against his skin, and Booker's breathing. Plus Booker's heartbeat against his chest. Perhaps, he thought, regret may or may not come in the morning, but for now, strangely, despite how violated his pre-conceived sexual beliefs, he felt a deep connection and an urge to hold Booker close -- a feeling he could never remember having with anyone, nobody, nor the score of other girls he had dated and crushed on in the past. He was confused.

Sensing his anxious mind, Booker looked up at him, resting his chin against Junior's chest, smiling sweetly. "Don't worry about this, Dre," he reassured. "Let's just enjoy this and wonder if we've fucked up on Monday. Tomorrow we go skiing." He kissed Booker's forehead and ran his finger along his cousin's spine as he quietly considered Booker's advice. The teen psychic closed his eyes and snuggled up against the nook between Junior's chest and bicep, a look of complete satisfaction and peace drawn across his face.


End file.
